


How playing cards became their thing

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of how they got into playing cards with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	How playing cards became their thing

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from anon: How playing cards became their thing  
> Thanks for the prompt! I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor its characters.

After almost dying in the engine room, Sara just stayed in her room, making herself feel warm. She could still feel the icy breeze of the engine room, even after she and Snart got out.

The blanket in the rooms of the Waverider is as thin as a tissue paper. It’s not helping. She wanted to go to the fabrication room and ask Gideon to make her a thicker blanket but she wasn’t in the mood to get out of bed. She, along with Snart, Kendra, and Ray, were still waiting for the others to return to the Waverider. Rip and the rest were caught by Time Pirates but they were confident that they could get out of capture.

Len was also feeling the same way. Still chilling. He went to Mick’s room and stole the scotch that his partner was hiding. Along with the liquor was a deck of cards. It’s been a while since he had a decent competitor in playing cards and he was looking for someone to kill time with him. The perfect prospect is the assassin.

He got the liquor and the cards and went to Sara’s room.

“Hey assassin, still feeling cold?”, Leonard said from the other side of her door.

After a few seconds, her door opened. She must’ve instructed Gideon to open it. As soon as the door opened, Sara already spotted something that could help her.

“Is that scotch?”, she asked Leonard. “Give me that!”

The crook had no choice but to give the bottle to the little lady. She drank straight from the bottle.

Even after drinking, it was still evident that Sara was still shaking from the cold. Her tiny body, compared to his’, suffered more from the extreme coldness they felt in the engine room.

Leonard took off his parka and offered it to Sara. “I think you need this again.”

Sara was about to shake her head no when Snart said, “Don’t say no, assassin.”

She wore it anyway.

 

After some minutes of silence, Leonard broke the awkwardness by saying, “I have something here that could take your mind away from the cold.” He puts out the deck of cards that he placed in his pocket earlier. “Gin?”

After a while...

“You’re cheating, Sara. Stop doing that. And don’t tell me you’re not. I saw your hand.”

* * *

 

After Leonard marooned Mick and chose the team instead of him, it was then when the time they spend together playing cards increased. He had to distract his mind from leaving his partner. Sara understood this but she didn’t say anything.

As time goes by, they started telling each stories while they’re playing. Sara told him about her time in the island when the Gambit sunk. She also told him about the training she received when she was in the League of Assassins.

She thought that Leonard would be bored about her stories but he wasn’t. Some of Sara’s favorite reactions from Leonard include:

“So, Queen brought you to the Gambit? Okay. Does this mean I could give him a punch when we get back to 2016?”

“You really lived inside a tower clock thing? That’s a nice hideout. I never thought of that. Maybe we have one somewhere in Central City.”

 

At first it was only Sara sharing her stories. But then some nights, it was Snart who was telling her stories about heists—what went wrong and what went perfect. Some nights it’s about his sister. Once in a while, it’s about his father. She hated those nights because she always wishes that she had the chance to beat Lewis Snart. She always end up losing whenever his father came up in the story. She gets too distracted. But whatever it was about, his stories are always more interesting.

They’d play till they ran out of stories for the day. That’s the routine. Tell stories. Play gin. Drink (if liquor is available).

Most of the time, they’d use playing cards just as an excuse to just talk to each other.

* * *

 

One day, Sara went to Snart’s room and saw it open. The crook was lying on his bed, deep in his thoughts.

“Snart, gin?”

He looks gloomier than usual. It was his mom’s birthday.

His mother.

One thing he didn’t have a chance to tell Sara the story to. He wasn’t ready yet.

“Not in the mood to play today, Sara, sorry.”

 

She just nodded and walked away.

 

After 10 minutes, she went back. “Leonard. Gin.”

“I said not today—“ he looked at her, holding a bottle of Blind Gin, a clear alcoholic spirit.

She raised her eyebrows. Allowing them to ask the question instead.

 _You don’t meet a girl like that easily_ , he thought.

 “Fine. Your room or mine?”


End file.
